Uglina
Uglina is a minor character in the series, first seen in the episode, "Lactose Intolerance". She is a Witch who lives within a swamp near Milky_Dad's turf. History When the server was created by Lord Server, either in the beginning with the update or later on, she was spawned in. One day, when the dirt shacks were built by players, being near her area, nothing would spawn, which later lead her to being lonely, with the players probaly not counted as "friendly" to her. In her first appearance, she was crying in her hut for an unknown reason. When Milky_Dad, N00bly, and Snake discovered her hut while searching for the dirt shacks, Milky_Dad was about to kill her, due to his hatred of NPCs and the fact it was too close to his territory, though she managed to subdue him and shove him out of her hut.She then began throwing down splash potions of harming and blindness at the three, with them taking cover under a tree. In the episode, "Smoke and Mirrors", N00bly and Snake, minus Milky_Dad (who was teleported to Gaylord), went inside her hut to see if she knew the location of the dirt shacks, though she was nowhere to be seen. It was revealed she hid on the roof, preparing for another assault. When confronted by her, she was almost about to attack the two until N00bly asked for her name, trying to "make a talk". It is revealed she does not have one, as her kind do not have names. When asked by N00bly if she would like one, she happily said yes. While the two think of a name, Snake blurted," Ugly". This angered her to the point of wanting to attack them again. N00bly quickly said," -yna! Yeah, Uglyna", which she happily, and stupidly, accepted as her name. It is revealed she knows the location of the dirt shacks, more well than Milky_Dad. Due to the dirt shacks being close to her hut, nothing would spawn near her area, resulting her being alone for a while, which was why she was crying. After giving them the location, she, in a way, "asked" if they would like to stay. Once again, N00bly managed to evade her by claiming he needed to feed his "cats", with Snake going along. She accepted this, though not before hitting N00bly with a splash potion by accident. In the episode," Fight or Flight", she came to the trio's rescue from the Wither by chucking splash potions of healing at the Wither, to the level when it starts slowly falling down to the ground slowly, enough for the trio to get up and defeat it for good. She reveals she heard the fight and decided to investigate. While being thanked by N00bly and Snake, she was almost killed by Fart, due to being a hostile mob. When Fart insults her, she chucks a splash potion of blindness at him and chases him with more. In the episode,"The Enquine Enigma", she continues to torment her insulter, until she sees he has Milky_Dad's sword, Irene. The two both realize their similar hatred for Milky_Dad, with him trying to kill her and him betraying Fart to Gaylord. The two decided to call truce, with Fart promising to kill Milky_Dad for the both of them. She soon leaves to return home. It is presumed she is still at her hut after the truce. In the finale, she is seen to go to the mesa village, and splashed a villager by accident. Appearance and Personality She has a regular appearance of a Witch, except with red eyes, which can glow if she is angered or in combat mode. She can be blind as to what she is doing at times as she accepted "Uglyna" as her name and kept throwing splash potions at N00bly and Snake by accident when they were with her in her hut when they first met, though this maybe due to her extreme happiness of not being alone no more. Another fact proves this as she threw the splash potions of harming at the Wither very accurately and efficiently, proving she is capable of throwing splash potions well as long as she focuses. She may also be chatty, though this could be because of her excitement of not being alone and for finally getting a name. She seems not to like being called her kind's name, as she sees it as an insult. Abilities She has the regular abilities of a Witch, being able to throw splash potions at her opponents. Though never shown, she probably has the ability to drink potions and drop the same stuff when slain. According to the series, she has the ability to build, which could mean her entire kind has the ability, unlike their game counterparts. It is also shown she can communicate with players and NPCs and not go directly into attacking them, which can also imply her kind have this ability, unlike their game counterparts. She mentions she was going to rebuild her home with emerald blocks, giving the possibillity she can craft, along with her kind. Trivia *As being the only witch in the series, it can be presumed her kind are hostile but can be befriended, unlike their game counterparts. *She mentions her house keeps breaking down, which means: 1) Endermen keep taking her hut's blocks. 2) Creepers keep exploding near her hut for some reason. 3) Lightning strikes her hut often. 4) Players often attack her, involving the destruction of her home. This one is more likely, due to her status as a hostile mob. Also, Milky_Dad's theory is that the dirt shacks' owners were probably dead before Steambath took over, indicating she could have killed them. Plus, due to the locations, it is unlikely for the dirt shacks's owners to avoid confrontation with her. *After mentioning about trading stuff for emeralds, it gives the possibility that she knows the village N00bly, Snake, and Fart saved from a mob attack in the plains or the one in the mesa. The ending of the series implies this further. *In the game, Witches are not counted as NPCs. However, it could be that Milky_Dad thought she was an NPC, due to the similarities, or just desires to kill anything that looks like an NPC, even if they are not one. It could also be that the producers decided to make Witches part of the Villager species due to their similar appearances. Category:Characters Category:Mobs